Conventionally, a user carrying an information terminal apparatus has widely posted his/her opinion or impression to a presented subject through a Web such as a social networking service (SNS) by operating his/her information terminal apparatus, as described in patent documents 1 to 4 described below, for example.
Conventionally, as an input unit provided to a vehicle, switches provided on a steering wheel for controlling an on-vehicle device have widely been known as described in patent documents 5 and 6 described below, for example.